Nephilim: Like Father, Like Son (Formerly Anime World)
by Elodus
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel find a pocket dimension in search of a missing town. What they find however is not what they expected. While the town may be an Anime TV Show at the moment, they have to figure out not only how to escape, but also help a thought dead ally stop a string of murders. The victims: all Nephilim. Progressive Sabriel, Side Destiel. Temp Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"A whole town doesn't just disappear off the face of the map Sam," Dean all but shouted at his brother. They were standing outside of the Impala with Cas, on the side of the road. They were facing the general direction of the town, Univille, was supposed to be standing. Sam had the map out on the hood scanning it. Dean was pacing back and forth. Cas, due to being human, had grown bored, and decided that throwing small rocks at the road would be more productive than what they were currently doing, which was absolutely nothing.

"I don't know what to tell you, Dean," Sam said. He looked up for the map to his still pacing brother. "We've never come across anything like this." Sam turned and gestured towards the empty space. "And Cas has no clue what the hell could make a whole town, no matter how small, vanish from the face of the planet." Dean stopped pacing, and walked up beside Sam.

"Maybe it's aliens." Sam looked towards his brother, wearing a 'Really Dean' look. "What else could there be?"

"Last time we thought it was 'aliens'," Sam made air quotes with his fingers, "it actually turned out to be fairies." Dean huffed. He was about to make another point when he noticed Cas had stopped flinging rocks and started walking towards the empty space where the town once stood.

"Cas," Dean and Sam jogged a bit to catch up. Cas stopped when he reached the sign that read 'Welcome to Univille'. He tilted his head, simply staring into space. Dean and Sam looked between each other. Before either could ask what was wrong, Cas reached his hand out. And it disappeared.

"The hell," Sam stated jaw slacked. Dean raised his eyebrows as Cas pulled his hand back.

"Ok, the hell was that?" Dean asked to no one in particular.

"It seems to be an invisible cloak of some kind," Cas stated, his tone making it sound completely obvious what it was. "The town may very well be beyond it."

Dean and Sam looked to each other. Dean grinned, Sam shook his head. "Oh come on," Dean said. "Obviously the town isn't gone."

Sam still shook his head. "We don't even know what's over there. What if it's some kind of trap set up by demons or something?"

"We won't know until we find out," Cas said. Dean smiled and Sam hung his head in defeat.

"Majority vote it is then," Dean said, walking back to the car with Sam and Cas in tow. After the trio had gotten in, with Sam in back and Cas up in front, Dean started the engine. "If there was ever a time to use the safety handles, it's now." Dean put the car in drive and instantly sped through the invisible barrier.

"OK, I have seen many weird things in my life as a hunter, but this definitely takes the cake." Dean looked around the town of Univille. It seemed everything was normal. There were people walking around on the sidewalks, coming and going from shops. The trio watched as cars passed by, stopping and going accordingly to the lights and stop signs. Everything was fine, save for the fact that everything now looked like something straight out of an anime.

"What the hell happened to us?" Sam looked into the rearview mirror. He honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing. He still looked like himself, just a more animated version. Dean however was had more blonde hair than he remembered having, and Cas had this bored expression on his face. That was nothing new.

"I believe we have changed along with the surrounding area, as to not stand out," Cas stated. He looked around, his expression not really changing all that much.

Dean found the nearest motel, whose sign simply read 'MOTEL', and parked the car. "OK, so... what the hell is going on here, exactly?" Dean looked between his brother and his lover, hoping at least one of them had a sane answer for what they were experiencing.

"It looks like the town has changed into some form of cartoony style," Cas turned to Dean, "Not unlike your 'anime'." Dean blushed a little at that, getting out of the car to have a look around. Sam would have laughed if he wasn't still trying to comprehend everything. The sound of one of the doors of the Impala closing startled him out of his stupor. He noticed that Cas had gotten out of the car as well and was currently standing beside Dean.

Sam got out of the car, walking towards the entrance to the motel to book a couple rooms. One time catching his brother and the ex-angel making out one morning taught him to learn to book more than one room. Once the exchange was made, he walked over to Dean and Cas, handing him their room key. "Meet me in mine, and we'll try to figure this out," he said, gathering his bag and heading to his room to set up.

It was thirty minutes later when he heard the knock at his door. He got up from the spot on his bed in front of his laptop. He let Cas and Dean in, informing them that he had yet to find anything on their current case. "I honestly have no clue where to start on this," Sam said. Cas sighed and Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then I guess we have to go out into town," Dean replied. "Let's see if we can find anyone who knows something. At the least someone who realizes this isn't normal." Sam merely looked at him, but Cas spoke up.

"From the looks of things, none of the people seem to think anything is out of the ordinary." Sam nodded his approval, though he also had to agree with Dean.

"Going out might not be a bad idea though," Sam replied. "We can at least look around the town, see if anything is off." Dean and Cas nodded their consent.

"Alright then,' Dean replied. "How about this then? We split up, me and Cas take the Impala drive around town." Dean pointed towards Sam. "You go on foot to places like the park, store, and hell a garage even. Talk to people, mingle see if you can find anyone who knows something about what's going on." Sam's eyebrow momentarily twitched, and Dean gave him a questioning look. "What up?"

"You and Cas, Dean," Sam inquired. "I don't see a lot of researching getting done." Dean shrugged.

"And I don't see Cas as the social type," he countered. "I promise no hanky-panky on the job." Sam merely gave him a bitchface before walking out the door.

"Really Dean, you said 'hanky-panky'?" Dean simply looked at Cas and smirked.

Sam had walked all day, and turned up with nothing. He went to the park hoping to find someone with enough sense to know something was wrong. Instead he was met with love struck teens and loving elderly couples. He never wanted to get out of a park so fast in his life. The many shops around town held little to no result, other than anime logic saying you could slip and get a giant ass bump on your head and it be gone seconds later. It also apparently applied to breasts breaking physics because really, that busty cashier had to have some serious back problems.

He was contemplating going back to the motel with the supplies he had bought from the store. Something, however, had caught his eye. Four something's to be exact. He was passing an alley when he had noticed three men surrounding another man on the side wall. The one in the middle had a knife drawn and pointed at the man against the wall. "Hey," he yelled at them.

Instantly the three men looked in his direction. They seemed surprised, but that quickly melted into anger. "The hell do you want," The one closest to him said.

"Leave him alone," was Sam's reply. The three men chuckled and started to walk towards Sam. They tried to look intimidating, but seeing as only one of them had a knife; it didn't really faze Sam all too much. Nothing does really once you become a hunter.

"How about you walk away, homie," the one with the knife said. By this time the other two had walked to Sam's left and right, seemingly trapping him. Sam simply snorted. The one on the left made an attempt to grab Sam, but was instantly knocked out by Sam's punch. The one on the right actually got a hold of Sam's arm; however the hunters instincts kicked in and Sam head butted his assailant. He was on guard for the third man, but was shocked to find that he was on the ground on his knees. The fourth man had somehow during the fight taken the third man's arm, the one he held the knife in, and had twisted it behind him going upwards.

"How about you drop the knife now," the fourth man asked. Sam was taken aback by the power this man held over his words.

"How about you go fuck yourself," the third man replied. The fourth man sighed and, without any hesitation, twisted the man's arm till Sam heard bones pop. The man let out a scream that was silenced by the fourth man punching him, sending him to the ground unconscious.

Sam looked at the other man, surprised at him. He did get a good look at the fourth man at least. We was wearing jeans and sneakers as well as a green top that had a Christmas tree on it along with the words 'let's get lit'. His hair was bright red and curly and somehow styled to look like a Mohawk. His face was pale, stubble only found on his chin. He had what looked like a sucker in his mouth if the stick was anything to go by. The man was still looking at the guy whose arm he just snapped, anger evident on his face.

Sam cleared to gain the man's attention before asking, "Are you ok?" The red head looked up at Sam, surprise in his bright green eyes. However it only lasted a second before a _very_ familiar smirk covered his face and he launched himself at Sam. Sam swayed a bit when the guy latched onto Sam with what could only be described as a bear hug as he was unceremoniously hoisted from the ground for a full minute.

When the man put Sam back down, he took a step back to look up at Sam, that same familiar smirk on his face. "It's good to see you again, Samsquatch. And boy, do I ever need your help." Sam raised his hand at the nickname, stopping the man before he could go further on his rant.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" The red head looked startled, then realization crossed his face before he looked sad.

He quickly recovered with a bashful look before saying, "Oh yea, kinda forgot you might not recognize me in the new vessel." Sam raised his eyebrows at vessel.

"Wait a minute, are you an angel," Sam asked. The man simply grinned. Something must have suddenly slipped into place, when Sam asked, "Gabriel, is that you?"

"Got it in one kiddo," the red headed Gabriel replied, grinning like the Cheshire cat.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Let it be known I've upped the rating to M for some mature content in this chapter. Trigger for Gabriel's little story, which can be skipable if you wanna skip the sorta gory bit.

* * *

When Sam brought Gabriel back to the motel they were staying at, he was surprised to find the Impala in the parking lot. Sam rolled his eyes, figuring they had probably come back early for some pre hunt sex. That or they simply hadn't left yet. Sam walked over to the door, knocking a bit harder than normal. He checked over his shoulder to make sure Gabriel was still there. Glad that the archangel was right behind him, he turned back towards the door as it opened.

Dean answered the door. "Oh thank god you're back," he said once his eyes laid on his little brother. Sam's brows rose to his forehead. "We got a…" Dean cut himself off when he noticed the red head behind Sam. "Uh, who the hell are you?" Dean looked at him a moment before simply disregarding the man altogether. "Never mind, Sam get in here. We need to talk."

Sam followed Dean into his room, Gabriel close behind him. "So what's the problem, Dean," Sam asked once the door was shut.

"We can't get out of here." Sam looked at Dean, confused for a moment. He walked over to the table to place his bags of groceries down.

"You mean like out of the room," Sam asked, turning to face his brother. Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No moron. I mean like out of town." Sam's brows furrowed in question. "Me and Cas Figured it'd be a good Idea to go out and call some back-up." Dean pulled out his phone. "We have signals, but we can't call anyone who isn't in this weird ass place." As if to emphasize his point, he pulled up Kevin's number and pressed call. He handed the phone over to Sam, who took it and put it up to his ear.

'We're sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service.' Sam was confused at this point.

"Wait, so we can't call anyone?" Dean shook his head.

"Not a damn soul. I tried calling Kevin first and got that damn message instead. So Me and Cas did a little experimenting and found out we can still call each other." Sam nodded his head.

"Right, so what about not getting out of here then?" Dean sighed at that.

"We tried driving out of here…"

"But ended up in another part of town instead." Dean turned his head towards the red head.

"Right. Who are you again?" The ginger smirked, standing up and stretching.

"Oh come on now, Dean-o." Dean's eyes widened. "Is that anyway to treat the guy who saved your sorry ass?"

Dean's face was a mix of anger and confusion. "Gabriel," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"In the flesh," Gabriel replied. "Well, so to speak." Before he could say anything more, Dean had grabbed Gabriel's shirt.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Gabriel held up his hands.  
"Easy there, Dean-o." At that moment, the door opened again, Castiel walking in with two bags of food. "They didn't have any pie, Dean" he said before turning around and looking at the scene before him. "Did I miss something?"

It took a few moments to cool Dean down enough for Gabriel to explain himself. Needless to say, after everything they've been through since the apocalypse, Dean figured they had a right to know where the archangel had been the entire time.

"So what's the deal here," Sam asked. They had taken up residence at the table, the food Castiel had brought scattered across it. "We saw you get stabbed by Lucifer." Gabriel had simply chuckled at that.

"Oh Sammy, no one can out trick the trickster." Gabriel had managed to summon a sucker and popped it into his mouth. "Well, needless to say, after my whole fake dying, again, I went into hiding. I went someplace no one would even think about looking for me."

Castiel's seemed to catch on to what his brother was saying. "You hid in Heaven."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprise evident on his face.

"Safest place in the universe," Gabriel said, shrugging. "Or at least it was." He looked pointedly at Castiel, who seemed to shrink in his seat. "I had decided to cut ties with everything and everyone while hiding. Yes," he said to Sam's raised hand, "that meant also not watching what went on with you three stooges while I was away. I needed some time alone to think about what exactly to do next. Took me a bit, but I had decided to try and clean up heaven. I was going to too." Gabriel huffed. "Next thing I know though, it's raining angels and I'm making a crash landing in someone's back yard."

Castiel seemed to shrink in his seat, deciding to put his focus on his burger. Gabriel continued his story. "I didn't get my old body back, since I had to use it to trick Lucifer. Went back to the Elysium Hotel, only to find it was gone. I wandered a bit before hearing a prayer from this kid." Gabriel pointed towards his body. "Said he was tired of going on and what not, so I decided to help him out. Got him to say yes and was thoroughly surprised he could hold my grace. That was around three months ago."

It had made sense. The dates seemed to match up, having been four months since the angels fell from Heaven. "So what have you been doing this whole time then," Sam asked.

"Mainly just hitchhiking my way across the country," his eyes looked back at Castiel. "You know, since I can't fly now." When Castiel didn't look back up, Gabriel sighed. "Anyway, I helped out a few hunters here and there, then found this quaint little place. Picked up the nearest newspaper and found something very interesting."

"Wait, wait," Dean said, shaking his hand. "There's a job in town?"

"Oh yea," Gabriel replied. "Was here looking into it for a couple days before everything went two-dimensional. Needless to say, I got real confused real quick about that." Gabriel looked over at Dean. "Gotta say, Blonde really isn't your color."

Dean blushed in anger. "Shut up," he replied. "What was the job about anyway?"

"Newspaper said something about an epidemic of heart attacks. Except it was four different people in the last three weeks."

"What," Sam asked. "That's not even possible."

"Oh trust me," Gabriel said. "It gets weirder. I decide to go and check out the bodies."

"No way," Dean said. "How did you even get inside the morgue? I doubt you charmed your way through."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Contrary to popular belief Dean-o, I still have my powers." Dean nodded his head after a beat. "Anyway, I went to check out the bodies myself. Snapped myself in and made myself invisible beforehand. I waited for the doctor to leave the room before taking a look at one of the bodies. Once I pulled the cover off, it become pretty obvious they didn't die of heart attacks."

* * *

Gabriel pulled the sheet off the dead man's body, eyes going wide and mouth agape. "Holy hell," he said. The man had a freaking hole in his chest. From the looks of it, his chest was pried open by something. "Definitely not by hands, or claws," he told himself. He looked around a bit more and found the other three bodies.

In all, the victims were three men and a woman, all with their chests pried open. Gabriel looked around before spotting four manila folders on a nearby desk. As his luck would have it, it was the autopsies on the dead bodies. "Right then, let's see here." As he looked through the folders, he noticed that none of the victims had any heart defects or cases of heart disease of any kind in the family. "Not like that matters now." As he read them, he took notice of the notes, saying that all four victims had their hearts removed.

Gabriel went back to check the bodies and sure enough, they all had their hearts missing. "So what, we got a Heartless gone violent or something?" Gabriel put back the three bodies he found, choosing to focus more on the fourth victim instead. Gabriel went to inspect the dead man's body, making sure to scour every inch. He manage to find something though. A very familiar something. He had seen it before. Right behind the man's right ear was a birthmark. Except the birthmark was an Enochian symbol.

"Holy crap," Gabriel breathed. He decided to look back over the other bodies. One by one, he found similar birthmarks in different areas of their bodies. Gabriel shook his head, breathing hard. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. In fact, he was sure it couldn't be true. Gabriel heard the soft patter of footsteps approaching. Quickly, he put everything back in place, just as it was, before snapping himself out of the room.

* * *

Once Gabriel had finished his story, he looked around to see everyone's expressions. Sam was deep in thought, Dean was chewing his way through a burger a thoughtful look on his face. Castiel, however, was a stark contrast. His face was pale and he had placed his second half-eaten burger down as Gabriel progressed through his tale.

"So all four victims had their hearts surgically removed or something?" Gabriel turned his head to look at Sam. "Odds are we might be dealing with some kind of witch." Dean groaned at that. Sam rolled his eyes. "It's really the only logical explanation. It might also be why everything is the way it is right now."

"Great, we're dealing with an anime obsessed witch," Dean complained. "That is just perfect."

Sam looked back over at Gabriel. There was still one thing he was curious about. "You mentioned they all had the same birthmarks right?" Gabriel nodded. "What exactly does the birthmark mean?"

"It means they are Nephilim," Castiel said. All eyes turned to him.

"What now," Dean asked, all but lost by this point.

"Nephilim," Castiel repeated. "They are born when an angel and human mate. They possess most of an angels aspects, like their grace. However, they do lack wings, so they can be easily overlooked." Castiel looked at Sam and Dean. "To most angels, they are considered abominations and are killed before they can grow too powerful." He sighed. "Whoever is doing all this, they somehow know who the Nephilim are."

Dean sighed. "Great. So we have Buffy the Nephilim Slayer going around and stealing these people's hearts for whatever reason." He looked over at Gabriel. "Do you at least have a place to start from?"

"Well, not really." There was a collective groan from the brothers. "Hey, I've been in town for only a few days before it all went AnimeCon on my ass." He rubbed his chin in thought. "There might be something though."

Sam's head shot up from the table. "What? At this point, any lead is a good lead."

"Well, there's this new club in town-"

"Oh my god," Dean interrupted. "You are not going to take us to some club to get smashed right now."

"Can it, Winchester," Gabriel said in a hostile tone. Dean shut his mouth pretty quick after that. It was easy to forget that the former trickster was still an all-powerful Archangel, wings or not. "Let me finish. There's a new club in town called The Holy Spot."

"Okay, what's so special about it," Sam asked.

"Not much," Gabriel replied. "Not unless it just so happens to appear right after all this happened." Dean's raised a brow at that.

"So, what? It just appeared out of thin air or something?" Gabriel nodded.

"That's not all either." He dug in his pocket, pulling out a yellow colored flyer. "These were all over the place, promoting it." He placed it down on the table. "Note the entertainment for tonight." Sam grabbed up the flyer, eyes raking over the paper.

On top was the name of the club in bold print. Below that was a list of dancers as well as a few singers. When he got to the bottom, his brows rose at the bold print. "DJ Fang Banger?" Dean snatched the flyer from Sam's hand.

"Really," Dean said once he was done reading it. "I mean, come on. It's too obvious. More than likely it's a trap."

"But it is something to go on," Gabriel retorted. "I say we at least check it out tonight. If it is a trap, I'll just snap us outta there, no problems." Dean looked over at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders.

"It is something, Dean," Sam said. "We should at least check it out." Dean grumbled. He turned to Castiel when he felt his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"They're right, Dean. It is something to go on." Dean sighed, rubbing his face with one hand.

"Alright fine," Dean said. "We'll check it out tonight. But we stay in at least groups of two. We don't need anyone getting the jump on us alone in there." All were in agreement as Dean looked around the table. "Right then, it'll be dark pretty soon. Let's go ahead and prepare ourselves."

* * *

AN: Ugh, I really need a beta. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, as always. I also have a nice Idea of where this fic is going, direction wise at least.


	3. Chapter 3

"Christ, at this rate, we'll never get inside," Dean grumbled. By the time they had gotten to the club, there was a line forming out of the door. People were being let in, but at an incredibly slow pace.

"Yea well if someone hadn't taken so long finding a shirt to put on, we'd be inside already." Sam glared pointedly at Gabriel.

"Hey, If I'm going out to some fancy club, I am going to look my best," Gabriel piped up. Instead of the green shirt he had on earlier, he now sported a green button up, tucked inside his pants. "Especially in this new body. Kid knew how to take care of himself." He wiggled his eyebrows at Sam, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Yea, but did you have to doll up Cas too," Dean asked. Said former angel was wearing a dark blue button up himself, not tucked in, as well as a pair of jeans.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining earlier," Gabriel shot back. Dean's face turned a bright red as he shifted his gaze to his feet. Gabriel smirked in victory. "Besides, I hardly dolled him up." It was a few more moments of boredom and not moving till Gabriel had grown bored. He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and started walking towards the front. "Be right back," he called over his shoulder.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking towards the direction Gabriel had gone. He wasn't even gone five minutes when he came back, grinning like he had won the lottery.

"Come on losers," He said. "We're going clubbing." He grabbed Castiel by the forearm and started walking back towards the front.

Dean and Sam looked between each other, confusion written across their faces, before following the semi-angelic duo to the front. Once Dean and Sam managed to catch up, Gabriel was standing in front of a really buff looking man. He had graying hair pulled back in a ponytail, skin that looked like leather, and weirdly enough, orange colored eyes. Once Gabriel made sure everyone was there, he turned towards the man.

"Alright, Fen, this is everyone," Gabriel said. 'Fen' nodded before stepping back from the door, allowing the small party entry. They clambered inside, taking in the sight of the club. From the looks of things, it was bigger than what it appeared to be from the outside. The bar and dance areas were adjacent to one another, separated by a few steps leading down form the bar area. The dance floor was littered with people, dancing to a techno beat both Sam and Dean didn't really care for. Gabriel and Castiel were different stories however, both bobbing their heads to the beat. It also had a small stage on one end that had the DJ booth located there.

The bar area was mostly light up with florescent white light, a bar on both sides of the area. There was a spot that branched off, towards an area with booths for people in groups. Sam could spot a VIP area beyond the dance floor. Gabriel grabbed a hold of Sam's arm, starting to pull him towards the bar. "Hey Dean-o, I'm gonna take Sammy over to the bars. You and little Cassie take the dance floor. Check out the DJ real quick." Before anyone could say anything, Gabriel and Sam were already lost to the crowd gathering around one of the bars.

Gabriel somehow managed to procure seats for both of them. He let go of Sam's arm before hopping into his seat. "So what's your poison, Samsquatch?"

Sam leveled a glare at Gabriel. "Do you really think we should be drinking right now?" Gabriel raised a brow before answering.

"We gotta blend in somehow, right?" Gabriel motioned for one of the bartenders. Once he came over, Gabriel ordered an appletini for him and a beer for Sam. Sam simply sighed as the drinks were set in front of them.

"So who was that guy who let us in?" It had been a question Sam wanted answering. Gabriel knew that man somehow. Otherwise they wouldn't have gotten into the club in the first place.

"Who, Fen?" Gabriel took a small sip of his drink, satisfied of its sweet taste. "Oh wait, you wouldn't know him in his human form."

Wait. "What?" Sam for all intents and purposes was now confused. "Human form? Is he a god or something?"

"Something like that," Gabriel answered. "Fen is short for Fenrir."

"As in… the giant wolf….Fenrir," Sam asked. When Gabriel nodded his head, Sam took a swig of his beer. "Wait, what's he doing here? What's he even doing acting as a bouncer for a club?" Gabriel shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me kiddo," he replied. "He wouldn't tell me anything when I asked him. But since he was here, he was nice enough to let us cut in line to get in." Gabriel grinned at Sam. "I'd say that was a bonus." Sam sighed.

"Yea, well, let's ask around for a bit. See if we can get any info about the murders." Gabriel nodded his head, setting off from the bar. Sam hung his head. It was going to be a long night.

When Sam managed to meet back up with Gabriel, he had nil. "Please tell me you got something," Sam asked as he approached. Sam's gut sank when Gabriel shook his head.

"I got nothing. Sorry kiddo." Gabriel looked around at the crowd. "It's like none of them even know anything's different. They still think that the murder victims all had heart attacks." Sam nodded his head.

"Yea, same here. Who or whatever put made this place, they made sure everyone wouldn't notice anything different." Gabriel patted Sam's shoulder.

"C'mon, Sasquatch." Gabriel took hold of Sam's elbow and led him back to the bar. "I think we both need a drink right now." Before they could get too far, a hand landed on Gabriel's shoulder. Both men turned to see Fen, orange eyes gazing directly at them.

"Boss wants to see you," he said, looking over at Sam. "Both of you. Follow me." Without another word, Fen walked off. Sam and Gabriel followed, both on their guard. They were led across the dance floor, heading towards the door that read VIP. Fen opened the door, motioning them inside. Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel, who simply shrugged as he walked past. Sam looked around the room for a moment. It was a bit different than the rest of the place. Velvet lined the walls and most of the furniture. A table sat in the middle of the room with three chairs, two one side and one on the other. Gabriel plopped himself down, not even looking like he was concerned in the least of who wanted to see them.

"Stay on your guard, Gabriel," Sam said. "We don't really know who we're dealing with here."

"Oh Sammy, I'm never off my guard," Gabriel replied. "One thing about archangels is that we never let our guards down."

"And yet I was still able to slip in here unnoticed," Said a third voice in a light airy tone. Sam and Gabriel snapped their heads up to see another guy had appeared in the seat on the other side of the table.

"Who the hell are you," Sam asked. The new guy simply grinned. He stood about an inch or two shorter than Sam, with green eyes that peeked out from his hoodie. In fact, that was about the only thing he could see of the guys face, aside from his chin. A shadow had formed across his forehead in that creepy way one only sees in cartoons. His hoodie was zipped up showing the skeletal design on it, his jeans looked faded from years of use, and the shoes he wore were white with brown laces.

"Why don't you take a seat, Sam," the new guy said, taking the chair across from the other two. Sam eyed him suspiciously. "Don't worry," New guy said, holding up his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you, though you must be curious as to what's going on." Sam regarded the stranger for a few more moments before taking a seat beside Gabriel.

Gabriel started with the questions. "All right, let's start with a name first. Who are you?"

The stranger interlocked his fingers. "My name is Jack, and that's about all you're getting out of me in regards to names." Gabriel and Sam shared a look. "Yes, it is my real name," Jack sighed. Sam nodded, content with it for the time being.

Sam asked his question next. "Okay, what all do you know? We know about the murders, and their reasons for dying. What all do you know?"

"I know it's not a witch you're after," Jack replied.

"What do you mean," Gabriel asked.

Jack let out a light laugh. "This person you're seeking, they are taking the hearts of Nephilim, right?" Both men nodded. "Do you have any clue what they're doing with them?" At this, Sam and Gabriel gave each other questioning looks.

"No," Sam replied. "Do you?" Jack nodded.

"As you may not know, Nephilim hearts can be used for a variety of things," Jack explained. "Spells, summoning's, you name it, it can be used for that. Some witches do use the hearts to up their magic power, but nowadays Nephilim are nothing more than rumors." Jack reclined back in his seat. "Whoever they are, they aren't a witch, especially since they're using a tool to crack open the victim's chests."

"Yea, yea, we got that," Gabriel said. "What we wanna know is what this person wants with the hearts. Plus, how is all this," Gabriel motioned around the cartoonish area, "not the fault of a witch?"

"Because I did this," Jack replied. Gabriel blinked for a moment.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gabriel looked the guy up and down._ 'He doesn't look like much.'_

"I did this," Jack said, copying Gabriel's earlier movement. "I put this town in a pocket dimension, so that the murderer wouldn't escape."

"Okay," Sam said, unsurely. "But what's up with the whole cartoon town feel here?"

"Simply to make things more interesting," Jack replied. "I always wanted to see what it'd be like living in an animated world." Sam's eye twitched.

"Seriously?" Jack nodded. "He sounds like you," Sam said, looking at Gabriel.

"Yea, it sounds like something I'd do," Gabriel replied. "Alright, enough of that, back on topic. The murderer, what do they want?"

"From what I can tell, all signs point to angels." Sam was confused now.

"What do angels have to do with this," Sam asked

"Angel's themselves have nothing to do with it," Jack replied. "The murder is trying to _become_ an angel."

"Whoa, whoa, back up. Is that possible?" Sam turned to Gabriel.

"Not as far as I know," Gabriel shrugged. "I know a few humans who tried it, though they all failed."

"Except for this one," Jack said. Both men looked back to him. "The murder is succeeding, and I'm not sure how."

"How can you tell," Gabriel asked with a frown.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Jack said. "There's been a buildup of angelic grace over the past few days. The air is practically thick with it." Gabriel thought for a moment.

"Now that I think about it, the air has been kinda muggy," he mumbled. "But I thought that it had something to do with the weather, though." Jack shook his head.

"Whoever is doing this, they're getting stronger." Sam and Gabriel groaned.

Dean and Castiel weren't having much luck on the dance floor either. Dean mainly stood and watched as most of the dancers made jerky cartoonish movements in what he thought might have been dancing. So far he had yet to spot the DJ booth, and he had lost Castiel somewhere along the way.

"I need a drink," Dean sighed. This was getting them nowhere. He kinda hoped Sam and Gabriel were having more luck than they were. Dean spotted movement in his peripheral vision. He turned his head and noticed Castiel making his way towards him from the crowd. "There you are," he said once Castiel got close enough. "Where the hell have you been?"

Castiel made his way out of the crowd, breathing heavy. He looked like he had seen a ghost, with the way his face was paler than usual. "Dude what's up? You don't look so hot." The former angel shook his head, grabbing Dean's hand and dragging him towards the dance floor. "Cas what the hell?"

Castiel chose not to say anything, instead dragging Dean through the crowd to the other end of the floor. A stage was set up, The DJ booth had been in the middle of it. A set of twins were on the stage, singing some song he had never heard before. Castiel pointed towards the DJ in the center. "Look."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, but did as he was asked. He followed the man's finger to a young man, probably no older than twenty-five, in the booth, head bowed down as he mashed buttons and set up the tunes. It wasn't till he raised his head that Dean finally got a good look at him. He squinted his eyes as he took in the guy's features. As he took in the light colored beard and matching hair, the familiar youthful face of a man who wasn't supposed to be there.

Dean's eyes had widened at the realization of who exactly he was looking at. Then again, how could Dean forget the friend he had killed to help save his own brother?

"Benny?"

* * *

AN: Ah cliff hangers, gotta love em. Don't worry, I have this whole thing already outlined. Everything will be explained in due time. Meanwhile, why don't you guys like leave a review or something? I'm not opposed to some constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Gabriel had to cut their chat short with Jack. Dean had sent him a text saying to meet him and Castiel outside. "We need to go," Sam said.

Jack smiled, producing a card out of his sleeve. He handed it to Gabriel, who snatched it quickly. He took a quick look at it then snorted. "Is this a joke or something?"

Jack shrugged. "You can do it or not," Jack replied. "Either way, I have some business of my own to attend to." He gestured towards the door, which opened on its own. "You fellas have a nice day. I'll be in touch." With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. Sam looked around a bit, surprise and confusion on his face.

Gabriel simply rolled his eyes. "Amateur," he mumbled.

* * *

Once outside, Sam and Gabriel immediately spotted Dean and Castiel. Both men looked like they had seen a ghost. "Hey, what's up," Sam asked. Dean looked over at Sam, shaking his head out of whatever trance he was in.

"Nothing," Dean replied. "Just needed out of there. Did you guy's find anything?" Castiel gave Dean a confused look that Sam caught but didn't mention.

"Yea, we found…. Something," Sam replied. "We'll tell you back at the motel." Dean nodded and the quartet made their way to the impala.

Dean rubbed at his eyes, taking in the information that was just given to him. Gabriel and Castiel were around the kitchen area of Dean and Castiel's room, preparing a meal from the supplies Sam bought earlier.

"So let me get this straight," Dean started. "The Nephilim murders and this whole animated circus act are two separate things?" Sam nodded.

"That's what Jack told us at least."

"Who exactly is this Jack guy anyway," Dean asked. "I mean, the guy's gotta have an MO for doing this whole thing." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm more surprised at the fact that he could do this," Gabriel piped up. He flipped the burger he was cooking onto it opposite side. "From what I could tell, kid didn't look like much. It takes a lot of juice to put a whole town into a pocket dimension, not to mention one that's basically stripped out of a freaking Manga. Trust me, I would know."

"It seems the mysteries keep piling up on us," Cas said. He was keeping an eye on the fries currently cooking in the oven, as well as preparing the side items. "First the Nephilim murders, then the mysterious Jack. Not to mention Benny returning-"

"Benny," Sam asked, straightening his posture. "As in the vampire Benny? He's here?" Dean glared at Castiel, who shrugged in return.

"We're… not too sure," Dean said. "I mean, the DJ looked just like him though."

"DJ Fang Banger," Gabriel asked. "And since when were you friends with vampires?"

"Since the guy pretty much got me out of Purgatory," Dena replied hostile. "Sam too. Besides, the guy looked too young to be Benny. He was like college age or something." It was Sam's turn to sigh and rake a hand through his hair.

"Awesome, so far that makes three things we have no clue how to figure out."

"I say we focus on one thing at a time for the moment," Castiel said. He got the fries out of the oven just as Gabriel finished with the last of the burger patties. "From what you told us, Jack is an ally of sorts."

"And what about this Benny guy? What's he got to do with any of this," Gabriel asked.

"Well, didn't Benny have some family or something," Sam asked Dean. "Didn't you mention he had a niece?" Dean nodded.

"Girl knew how to make a mean pie," Dean said.

"Right," Sam replied, rolling his eyes. "What if this guy's one of his relatives? It's not too impossible to think that he'd have a relative look somewhat similar." Dean nodded his head slowly. It seemed a likely explanation.

"Yea, yea you might be right," Dean said absentmindedly. A loud banging noise from behind Dean startled both brothers. They turned to see Gabriel holding his spatula and the pan he was cooking with, a smug smile on his face.

"Dinner is served," He said cheerily. Both brothers leveled a glare at the fallen Archangel.

* * *

Sam walked through the door to his room, Gabriel not far behind. It had gone unspoken that Gabriel would bunk with Sam for the time to save on his energy. Sam flopped down face first on his bed, neglecting the need to at least remove his shoes. The need for sleep was too great. However sleep would have to wait, seeing as Gabriel was currently poking Sam in his side with his foot.

Sam groaned and swatted Gabriel's foot away, rolling over on his back to face Gabriel. "Dude, what is it? I need to sleep." Sam saw the serious look on Gabriel's, and suddenly Sam felt concerned. "Is everything alright," he asked, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard.

Gabriel nodded momentarily before taking a seat on the bed near Sam's feet. "Listen, Sam," Gabriel started. "I just… I…" Gabriel huffed, thinking about what how to word what he needed to say. Sam didn't Say anything, which Gabriel was grateful for.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel managed to finally say. Sam's eyes widened, taken aback for a moment. "I'm sorry about all the crap I did in the past to you and Dean." Gabriel looked over at Sam, both sets of green eyes locking with each other. "Killing Dean all those times, the TV Land incident, turning you into a car. All of it."

Sam's brow furrowed as he contemplated Gabriel's apology. "Where's this coming from all of a sudden?" Gabriel sighed, bowing his head.

"I've been thinking, ever since I jacked this vessel I had no real purpose, and my plan to fix Heaven pretty much went down the drain." Gabriel looked back at Sam. "Then I started helping hunters out. It started out as minor things; telling them what was allergic to what, informing them about other angels, yada yada. And then, one day, I don't know, something just clicked. I needed to confront Metatron, I needed to set things right and get my people back into heaven. So I struck out on my own, searching for you stooges." Gabriel smirked, and Sam couldn't help but grin.

"That doesn't explain the apology," Sam pointed out.

Gabriel nodded. "I want to come with you guys." Sam looked confusedly at Gabriel. "I figured, you know, I needed to mend some bridges before you'd let me join Team Free Will." Sam snorted at that.

"You don't have to apologize, Gabriel," Sam said. "But it is appreciated. No doubt we'll have to go up against Metatron. It'd be nice to have an Archangel on our side." Gabriel nodded, a genuine smile on his face. Sam nudged Gabriel with his foot to get his attention.

"Now that we're done with the heart to heart, can I get some sleep now?" Gabriel chuckled, getting off the bed and walking over to the couch.

"Yea, yea, get your beauty sleep ya Moose." Sam smiled as he laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

Jack stood atop the club, gazing at the sky. It was nearing dawn, small bits of light already peaking over the horizon. "Fenrir said you might be up here," a Cajun accent called out. Jack turned to see his DJ standing in the doorway to the roof, arms crossed as he leaned against the frame.

"Enjoying the view," Jack asked with a smirk.

"In more ways than one," the DJ replied, walking over till he stood by the hooded man. Jack looked back up at the sky, seeing the slivers of silver white light that ran through the sky. "Fenrir's pack got back to him." Jack looked back at the DJ expectantly. "He said they can't track anything as it is. The air is too thick with grace to pinpoint where it's coming from.

"Interesting," Jack said, nodding his head. "He cloaked himself, probably without even realizing it." Or maybe the bastard knows what he's doing, Jack thought. He let out a bitter chuckle. "Whoever it is, they single handedly have us stumped." He sighed, rubbing a hand against his forehead. "Man, what I wouldn't give to be able to drink right now."

The DJ watched Jack for a moment before saying, "Speaking of, are you alright?" Jack turned a questioning gaze to the DJ. "I mean, is this," he motioned towards Jack, "alright?" The hooded man simply shrugged, giving his DJ an easy going smile.

"I'll hold up," he assured. It didn't seem to ease the DJ's mind though. "In any case, you know what you need to do next, right?" The DJ nodded.

"Lead good old Gabriel to our little surprise for him," the DJ responded. Jack nodded, watching the DJ turn to walk towards the roof access door.

"Benny," Jack called out. The DJ paused in his motions. "Be careful. We still don't know who is doing all of this or why." Benny chuckled.

"No worries," he replied. "I can handle myself just fine." Jack heard Benny's footsteps fade and the door shut behind him. He looked back towards the sky. His thoughts drifted back to the meeting he had with Sam and Gabriel. Jack had seen into Sam's soul, seen the damage both his body and spirit had endured. He also noticed the small presence that tried in vain to hide from him. Sam was being held together by pins and tape at this point. Jack had an idea of who exactly the angel in Sam was, and he smiled at the realization. If Jack was right and it was him, then there was a chance they could beat the murderer when push came to shove. Though he was concerned about the state of Sam's health. "What exactly happened to you, old man?"

* * *

AN: Writing is hard. I may have this already planned out, but half the time I just want it to type itself into existence. Oh well. Reviews are appreciated as always.


End file.
